marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Grill
Grill was the gruff and unforgiving taskmaster of the Salvage Yard of the Lighthouse, and one of the humans living on the Lighthouse in 2091. Having taken on new recruits, Grill immediately began to suspect something was wrong, until he discovered that Phil Coulson and the others he had taken on were fugitives from Kasius, claiming to have come from the past to save the Earth. Grill prepared to hand the group over to the Kree, only for Flint, the newly transformed Inhuman, to use his new abilities to kill Grill before he could betray them. Biography Ruling the Salvage Working for the Kree Grill was the manager of the Salvage, an industrial area of the Lighthouse, and was keen on enforcing harsh rules on his workers. As such, he did not hesitate to fire Holt without paying him when the latter was found guilty of insubordination.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.02: Orientation Part Two Arrival of Strangers Grill met Phil Coulson as Tess was taking him to Virgil's room. Although Coulson claimed that he was merely passing through, Grill sensed that there was something wrong about him. Grill's suspicions were confirmed when a Renewal was being held. Coulson, Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez came to the Salvage to see him and asked him to implant Metrics in their wrist in exchange for a Kree tablet they had stolen. Grill agreed to help them but with the condition that they would hand over the tablet and they would work for him, as he considered someone able to steal such advanced device very useful. Coulson and the others agreed and they all went to the Salvage, where Grill implanted them with Metrics. However, Grill knew that the Renewal could be dangerous even for him, so he trapped the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents by magnetically pinning them on the wall with their newly implanted Metrics and hid in his office with his right-hand man Zev. When Holt stormed the Salvage and blamed Grill for having been chosen for the Renewal, Grill offered Holt to kill the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Before it could be done, however, Holt was killed by Tess, enabling Grill to come out safely. When the Kree Watch arrived to control their Metrics, Grill vouched for the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents by swearing they were working for him. Once the Kree gone, Grill warned Coulson that he would not hesitate to deliver them to the Kree if they did not complied to his orders. Suspicions When Alphonso Mackenzie unsuccessfully tried to break in Grill's office, Grill lectured him about the fact that Mackenzie should follow his rules if he did not want to get hurt. Grill always suspected that Virgil had been stealing from him and following his death, he thought that Tess and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had taken up this supposed skimming. Therefore, Grill tasked Zev with joining a space mission in which Tess, Phil Coulson, Melinda May and Mackenzie were to carry, in order to find evidence. Some time later, Grill received an alarm indicating that Yo-Yo Rodriguez had left the Salvage. However, when he checked on her, he saw that she was still there working. As the problem occurred on several occasions, Grill thought that her Metric was malfunctioning and told her that he would fix it. Actually, Rodriguez had used her super-speed ability to distract Grill and steal the Kree tablet he had kept in his closet. When the space mission returned, Zev reported that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had assaulted him. In Grill's mind, this confirmed his suspicions and he intended to deliver them to the Kree Watch for doing contraband. However, Rodriguez set Zev up and made Grill believe that his right-hand man was the thief he was looking for. Not convinced by Zev's protesting, Grill sent him to die on the surface of the Earth overrun by Vrellnexians.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent Gunner's Debt Some time ago, Gunner, another inhabitant of the Lighthouse, had contracted a debt with Grill and had not paid him back. Grill learned that Gunner was expecting a package from a high technology Kree level and suspected that Gunner was double crossing him. Therefore, he tasked Alphonso Mackenzie with intimidating Gunner and recovering the tokens. Following a series of events, Gunner was ultimately able to pay his debt, and Grill expressed satisfaction towards Mackenzie.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Earned Fatal Mistake Following the capture of Melinda May by Sinara, Grill was summoned by the Kree Watch to inform him that his employee would be fighting in Kasius' arena. Back to the Salvage, Grill overheard a conversation and discovered that Flint, who had undergone Terrigenesis, had escaped the Kree Watch with the help of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Grill, having learned about Yo-Yo Rodriguez's ability, suspected that they had set Zev up. He intended to deliver them to Kasius in order to get a high reward, disbelieving the tales about the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents coming from the past to save the Humans of the Lighthouse. However, Flint's geokinetic ability emerged at this point. Grill ordered Flint to stop it, but Flint had trouble controlling it and ultimately created a massive boulder which was hurled at Grill, killing him. Grill's body was then hidden in his own office.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games Personality Grill was a very harsh individual who enforced very restrictive rules over the people working for him at the Salvage. He was also unforgiving, as he did not hesitate to refuse to pay Holt because of his insubordination and to send his loyal right-hand man Zev to be devoured by Vrellnexians because he suspected him of stealing. Like many people in the Lighthouse, Grill was primarily motivated by his own selfish interest and personal gain and as such, he had little tolerance for thieves and to anyone who threatened his activities. He did not really care about the cruelty of the Kree as long as he could make profit on his own side. Despite that, Grill was not an evil man. Tess told Phil Coulson that Grill was a problem only to the ones who had wronged him and Flint was somewhat grateful to him as he sometimes gave him spare tokens to help Flint to survive. Abilities *'Engineer': Grill had some knowledge in engineering as he knew how to implant Metrics on people. Equipment *'Metrics Controller': Grill wielded a Metrics controlling device that he used to inflict electric discharges to whomever worked too slow or tried to go against his will. The device could also be used to magnetically pin a Metric and his owner to a nearby wall. *'Handgun': Grill kept a handgun in his office's closet, despite the fact that the Humans were not allowed to carry weapons in the Lighthouse. Relationships Allies *Virgil † *Tess Enemies *Kree Watch **Kasius † *Holt † *Zev † - Former Subordinate *Gunner *Phil Coulson † - Former Employee *Melinda May *Alphonso Mackenzie - Former Employee *Yo-Yo Rodriguez - Former Employee *Flint - Former Ally and Killer Appearances Gallery AoS502 Coulson negotiates with Grill.png A Life Spent 1.jpg A Life Spent 5.jpg References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Flint